Change
by foodeatspeople
Summary: 'No matter how gifted you alone cannot change the world. But that's the wonderful thing about this world.' Anime mixed with the live action movies. LxOc rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Whooosh, yet another fic! Huzzah! This time in the Death Note verse. i have recently become re-obsessed and more strongly so with this anime, more so with L in particular thanks in large part to the live action movies featuring Ken'ichi Matsuyama the gorgeously talented actor who plays him. ^^

Before when i watched the series i was kinda rooting for Light (egads! blasphemy i know) However i have since come to my senses(if that makes sense)ha. So now i am an L fan and will be dressed as him for his birthday on Halloween. Bitchin'!

Anyways i don't own Death note or its characters and i will try my damnest to keep L as he should be; a genius (even though i am not). Without further ado, the fic!

P.S i have not stopped my other Bleach stories i am just distracted due to my newer obsession but i WILL be updating Heart, R v B, and Koukyuu just in due time.

7/26/10

Stumbling, she ran as far and as fast as she was able. Her body was bruised and tired, dirty in her haste but it didn't matter. If the man from before caught her, it would be trouble; a fate worse than death. So she ran.

Huffing and puffing she dared not look over her shoulder for fear she would see him close on her heels. Not wholly looking where she was going, the girl ended up running down the highway, going through a sort of tunnel. Sliding she fell and collapsed on hands and knees, breathing heavily. She looked ahead and saw a large shape; she could make out a building but it was blurred. The sweat lined her forehead and fell, obscuring her vision further and she gasped. With a final effort she crawled towards the building and lay down, blacking out.

Awaking in a brightly lit room, she squinted blinking rapidly. The room itself was neutral and unimpressive, hardly a decoration was hung and only a sparse single chair could be seen. _Where the hell-am I_ she questioned before dimly voices were heard and the door slid open, ushering in two men in white attire. They came to stand beside her, one hovering over her person as she shrunk in the bed.

Opening his mouth she soon found she couldn't understand anything; it was like he was speaking a foreign language. Vaguely she realized it sounded familiar but at the moment she was far too concerned with how many of them there were relative to her and fumbled with the sheets, quickly flinging the covers off to rush passed the man in her face and out the door.

The hallway as well was white and blinding as she ran, hearing the men behind her. Slowly it occurred to her what language was being spoken; it sounded like Japanese from what few words she learned watching anime and reading manga, but that made no sense to her.

Rounding a corner she met briefly with another individual almost knocking his slim frame over before tripping and falling face first with the floor tiling. The man stood staring at her and a much older man with graying hair appeared just to the side from another passage. She lifted her head and uttered a single syllable, rubbing her face with her hand.

Glancing behind her, the girl noted the crowd now gathered and seeing the door opened, leapt up and bolted for it, skimming passed the old man and inside. This room at least held more material possessions including a huge bookshelf, a few chairs and tables and a desk with a computer. Bypassing all these things, she headed for the back as they approached and clung to the wall her eyes wide. She had no idea where she was currently but it did **not** look promising.

"Stay back!" she stated firmly, her expression a mix of anger and determination. When they kept coming "I mean it…" she wavered, her voice becoming smaller, not nearly as sharp as moments before. "Please"

Her head dropped, hands still on the wall. "Why'd it have to be me, what did **I **do?"

"I should have followed my instincts and listened to my gut. I knew there was something off with him-"

"—but did I do that; Noo" she reprimanded harshly; the men in the room all stopped, simply watching her as she talked to herself (a natural enough occurrence for the girl, talking to oneself).

"He took me somewhere; I was freakin' kidnapped, the bastard!" righteous anger filled her being. "And now, I don't know where I am…" she balled her fists tightly. "Why, why do these things keep happening to me?" First her parents and now this...

"It's not fair" she shook her head. "It's not fair and I'm tired of it!"

"Please help me!" she screamed suddenly in futile frustration, her body bowing down limply. She stayed that way her hair fallen in her face, breathing heavily. Unexpectedly "I see…very well" the man with the slight frame and dark messy hair spoke.

The girl's head rose and she blinked; the younger looking man turned, muttering a few words in Japanese dismissing the others present so it seemed for they walked away leaving her alone. The guy with shaggy hair also made a move as if to leave but instead seated himself weirdly into the swivel chair situated in front of the laptop. He stared at it before clicking on a few things and ultimately disregarding her presence altogether. It took her a full minute to register what happened but after a while she was able to ease up her position on the wall, breathing a timid sigh of relief.

She was still confused but at least it seemed they had left her alone. Still that didn't help her figure out where the hell she was. Hesitantly she moved from the safety of the wall towards the man remaining.

"Um, excuse me-"she began not entirely sure of herself at the moment given the situation. He didn't respond and she remembered they had spoken Japanese earlier. She tried again, this time in Japanese.

"Ano, gomen nasai" she approached cautiously coming to stand almost directly behind him. "Demo—doko desu ka" she asked fumbling for the words, positive she had screwed it up with her abysmal lack of Japanese. She waited for a reply, then belatedly realizing even if he did respond the chances of her understanding were slim.

The girl sighed, hanging her head. _Well, crap_.

Still immersed in whatever he was doing (which to the girl looked like nothing) simply sitting with knees up and a finger to his mouth, she began to snoop about taking note of what she was could.

At least this room looked better than the last she had been in; the color scheme was better and it felt less like she was put under a magnifying glass to be studied. Also there were plenty of books to browse through; if you disregarded the fact she couldn't read a single word. That didn't stop her however from plucking one from its resting place on the shelf and thumbing through it. She stared at the pages hoping against hope that she could evolve into a higher being, one capable of learning through a type of endocytosis but sadly no. All she received instead was a headache for her troubles and a slight crossing of her eyes, shaking her head to right it.

Placing the book back she grabbed for another much heavier book; it appeared older by the wear on it and yellowing of its pages. She quirked her head to the side, preparing to remove it when "I would be careful with that book if I were you"

Her silent companion had suddenly made her once more aware of his presence, startling the girl who nearly dropped said precious book. She stopped and turned her head to stare at him as he had never moved his face from the computer's screen, still seated in the same awkward position.

She slowly eased off the chair she had been standing on to reach the books her eyes squinted in observation of him. It was as if he had never said anything, the room quiet once more. _He did speak, right? _I mean she was weird but she didn't think she had gone off the deep end just yet…

"You are not crazy" he stated seeming to voice her silent suspicion out loud. His eyes shifted toward her, observing her as she observed him."That book is very old and would not do to be meddled with unduly."He noted her confusion but the fear from earlier was absent. She had gotten closer but stopped.

"I knew I hadn't been hallucinating, that _was_ you; you can speak English."

"I never said I was unable to speak English" he replied just as quickly. "Your assumption that I was not able to speak English merely because I had not was simply incorrect. An oversight on your part"

She glared at him, a little more than annoyed at his haughty tone. "Well if you could speak English this whole time then why didn't you answer me before when I asked you where I was?"

"I'm afraid I am unable to answer your question" he said. "In fact, you shouldn't even be here as you are now."

"What-why not?"

"I cannot say" his answers only went in circles and further confused the poor girl who was growing more irritated by the second.

"Well then what **can** you tell me?" obviously her anger seeped into her words, for he turned very briefly to meet her gaze. "You currently reside in a secret building not known to the public residing in Japan, Tokyo to be exact." She let those words sink in; _I'm in Japan!_

Well that would account for all the Japanese…

"Se-secret building?" she thought it over. Why was it supposed to be a secret? Then again if she asked him he would probably tell her he couldn't tell her…how frustrating.

"Soo, are you like a spy or something?" she couldn't think of any other reason for all the secrecy except for something like that. Maybe he was a ninja, but that seemed highly unlikely; he looked _nothing_ like a ninja. And besides she could clearly see him.

Naturally enough he didn't say anything, so she was left to guess. She looked around the room again, not finding much more than before though she did come upon a picture of an old man; he looked like the one from earlier. She picked it up and studied it then set it back down.

The man appeared to studying over something himself, staring at the screen with big wide eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept for some time, with dark bags under them. He was also barefoot she noted, watching as a toe twitched then stilled. She came to stand beside him, glancing to the screen herself only to realize it was also much like everything else here; in Japanese. Still it appeared to be important for him to stare so intently. She wondered if he was even breathing. This seemed vaguely familiar however; it was much the same as on an episode of House. Whenever he got a case that was particularly hard to solve, sometimes he would stare off like this…

Wait, a case…yes that was it!

It was like detective work, these medical shows. Seriously how many cop shows and other assorted detective dramas (and in one case comedy) did she watch and she was just now starting to understand who this person was. He must be a detective of some sort, like Sherlock Holmes!

How cool would **that** be?

"Oh my god; you're a detective!" she positively squealed much to his shock, jumping slightly due to the shrillness behind him. He turned slowly to eye her, finger still to his mouth.

She had managed to figure it out on her own, with nary a hint on his part; perhaps she was more remarkable than previously thought. He watched as she did a little jig, clearly pleased with herself.

In retrospect this was a bad move as halfway through, her jumping up and down jarred an injury she was not aware of. She stilled immediately at the sharp pain, a hiss leaving her lips.

"Oww, what the hell-"lifting up her shirt there was a deep, darkened bruise staining her pale flesh, surprising her. Quickly however her mind filled in exactly where that had come from, her eyes staring unseeingly to the floor. _That man…_

He too glanced at the bruise noticing its odd shape and pattern. _Interesting…_

"Very well" he spoke slowly and softly. "I will help you." he eyed the girl waiting for her response.

Her eyes shifted to train on the strange man before her. "You'll—help me?" she asked. "But why?"

His head tilted to the side, but the thin finger remained by his mouth. "Oh? Is that not what you wanted?"

"I thought you had distinctly stated earlier how you wished someone would help…maybe I was mistaken"

"No, no I do—I do want that" she just wasn't positive the motive behind his kind offer.

"Then it's settled" he said, swiveling back round to his computer. He went back to 'work' whatever that may have been and she stared off still very much lost.

Lowering her arms to rest at her side, once more covered, she asked curious. "So what do I call you?"

"Is it Mr. Detective, or just detective without the mister—or maybe it's Detective-san"

"Call me Ryuzaki" he said once more without turning around to face her. She nodded.

"Okay, Mr. Ryuzaki it is!" she cheered to which the detective glanced at her from his peripherals. She laughed.

"Ha, I was just kidding. Calling you Mr. anything would seem strange." She smiled while he watched her.

"Still I got a reaction out of you" she sounded pleased. She opened her eyes quickly. "Oh yah, I never told you _my _name; it's Sophie Sweet."

"I am well aware." He was back to the computer screen once more, not seeing her face change rapidly.

"Huh, what did you say?" how could he have known her name before she had even said it? Unless he was a mind reader as well; that would be just plain creepy and downright awkward.

"I have already done a background check on you" he stated calmly."It is a necessity. One cannot be too careful in my line of work."

"Well—that's kind of messed up…" was all she managed to say. Really she didn't know how to feel about this development. _I guess there isn't anything to worry about, since I have nothing to hide._

Suddenly tired, a twinge of pain in her side, Sophie wanted to lie down and sleep if possible. Seeing the chair so close by and inviting she went to sit, relieved it was more comfortable than it appeared to the eye. Heaving a sigh she sank into its cushy confines and promptly went to sleep.

She awoke screaming a few hours later having dreamt once more of things she was unable to change; she sat up, sweat dripping and clinging to her perspired face. She wiped a trembling hand across her features trying to even her breathing. No matter how much she wished it, her parents wouldn't come back to her. She had found out early on that dead was dead and there was no escaping that reality.

Stealing glances around the room the girl was thankful that no one had been present for her little outburst.

About then Ryuzaki strolled in, hunched over and eating what appeared curiously to be a lollipop, though she hadn't the faintest why.

"I see you're awake" he said walking to his chair to sit in his normal weird fashion, one knee up to his chest. He rotated and resumed his work on his laptop.

"Umm yeah" she replied belated. "So…how long was I out?"

Still sucking his lollipop he mumbled a reply. "If you are referring to how long you were asleep, about 2 hours and 45 minutes."

"Oh" Sophie scratched the back of her head, not sure what to do now that she was awake. Her mind was flashing with images still fresh from her dream, her eyes becoming steadily unfocused as her hand thumped to the chair.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he suddenly asked, breaking the quiet and her sad reverie.

"Huh; oh…yeah, something like that" she didn't think he was even paying attention; his eyes were still glued to the screen. She brought her feet up, knees to her chest much in the manner as Ryuzaki with her head rested atop her knees. She stared off for a bit.

"Sorry…I bet that was pretty loud" referring to her scream of agony from earlier. She looked to him but his back was still turned not saying a word.

She looked back down tightly gripping her knees. _I hate this…_ "Being an orphan sucks" she muttered.

"Actually I find that it's really not so bad—once you get used to it." Sophia lifted her head. "Do you mean that you-"

"-are also an orphan?" he finished for her. "Yes, that is correct." Quickly she tried processing this information and he continued.

"Human beings are remarkably sturdy and have the ability to adapt when necessary…over time, I am sure this will be the case in your situation as well." She sighed looking downtrodden.

"It's already been three years…" she confessed. _And so far it's not been all that great._

She sighed once more. "Maybe I'm just not that adaptable"

"It's easy to see this as being the case, however people develop and change at differing points; no two people are alike." She blinked a couple times but listened with full attention.

"In this situation—"his eyes never leaving the screen as he scanned its contents rapidly, his thumb resting on his bottom lip.

"I think you may soon find things become easier once one is firmly rooted in a new surrounding and submersed in its culture. Going from one place to another that's vastly dissimilar to the one previous can be stressful yet at the same time beneficial."

Sophie found that even with his peculiar way of speaking and given everything else off about him, she actually felt more calm and at peace than she had in a long while. She was entranced by him in a way; he was definitely unusual but that was good.

"I see, thank you Ryuzaki" "It is no problem."

Now feeling a small but genuine smile on her face she prepared to sleep once more when. "Oh and by the way"

"There will be someone here shortly that I think may help resolve the issue of your apparent kidnapping."

"Eh?"

Sure enough about an hour later they were informed via intercom that there was a Robert Cover of the C.I.A here to speak with Sophie about her alleged kidnapping and without much discussion he was let in and seen up to the room where Sophie was seated.

Before he entered the room however, Ryuzaki pulled a Houdini and disappeared leaving the girl alone.

When the doors opened and the old man from before informed her of his presence then bowed and left, Sophie was once more alone and with a strange and more than suspicious looking man.

"Hello" he greeted, an American from the look and sound of him. "I am with the C.I.A special unit and would like to talk to you about the alleged kidnapping." He came forward once more and stretched his hand out invitingly to shake. "The name's Robert Cover; nice to meet you."

Sophie for her part could only blink and stare in utter confusion and disillusionment, not entirely certain why the C.I.A would be called out to investigate something like this.

"Umm" she hedged and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Hi, I guess…I'm Sophie. Sophie Sweet."

"Indeed you are; now, to get down to business." He approached closer which made Sophie shrink inwards further into the chair. He stopped and then glanced around the room, though quickly and only moving his eyes. He seemed content after a bit. Then-

"Why did you run away from me" he asked his voice lower than before and more ominous; not the uber friendly voice of moments before.

"Umm, what?" she didn't understand but was obviously on the alert. Still he approached further.

"I asked you, why did you run from me?" "Uh, look I don't know what you're going on about but I don't—"

"I don't appreciate my merchandise running away from me nor do the people whom will pay thousands for a viable slave."

"S-slave" she squeaked. Suddenly he lunged towards her, forcing her backwards as the chair tilted then fell over, Sophie springing to her feet. She stared at the man before her, her eyes wide.

"You! You're the one who's after me, the guy who chased me." Her heart was racing and she was backing up.

"You kidnapped me!" she shouted.

He laughed, though it was more a snort of derision. "That's right." He encroached closer.

"And you'll be coming with me" "Actually" from the doorway opposite them.

"You'll be coming with us." There was a group of men all with firearms poised to strike. Seeing them his eyes grew wide and he began twitching.

"Now, step away from the girl."

When he didn't move they rushed him, tackling him to the floor and handcuffed him. Leading him away he shouted behind him "You tricked me!"

Sophie no longer threatened, collapsed to the floor on hands and knees breathing heavily. From beside her "Very well done" Ryuzaki had appeared and was eating sweets from a skewer.

She looked at him surprised. "You knew this was gonna happen?"

"Of course." She gapped at him but he elaborated. "From the beginning I had a hunch of who the culprit was."

He walked over to sit in a large chair; the very one Sophie had rested in earlier. "Actually, it was only after I observed the bruise on your side that it all came together."

She only gawked further so he went on.

"That mark held imprints from a very old and very rare Japanese artifact from the Jomon period; only a handful are even in existence anymore."

"Knowing this I searched for someone with that artifact and found only one was missing from the museums and that one had been stolen years ago and thought to have been destroyed."

"As it turns out this Robert Cover was in possession of said artifact, received undoubtedly as payment for services in the Japanese slave trades." Still happily munching he didn't see her face of astonishment or then understanding as it dawned on her what had happened.

"You used me as bait!" she couldn't believe it! And after she was just beginning to _like_ the guy!

Sighing she hung her head, still on hands and knees. And so this is how her life was going to be from now on?

Well, crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh, well i did start this chapter rather early in the month but it took me some time to actually complete it sadly so it's only really been complete for a few days. However i was already planning on submitting this on Halloween as per the chapter's subject, sooo it really doesn't matter.. (why i went and explained that just now, i have no idea. Ha!) As a side note, i plan on going as the master detective L this year! -smile- It's quite fun!

Anyways it is not very easy for me to get up the enthusiam to write this story, which sucks cause that happens to me quite frequently. I'll be all gung-ho and excited with so many fantastic ideas for a fic and then the moment will pass and somehow it becomes a tedious task instead of joyful, like it should be...Bad author, bad!

Le sigh. In any event this might be the last chapter i add to this fic, at least for a while or until i get up the motivation to write more on it; cause i still know what to do with this and where it was gonna go. It's just a matter of doing it and right now it seems Bleach holds my attention better (at least it's men do) -wink-

So enjoy and i realize it's kinda short compared to the first chapter but again i had difficulties... Sorry for the long ass note.

10/5/10

"Okay seriously, why do you eat so much candy?" The girl Sophie Sweet was positively curious about this unusual perk of his, among many and she found it could not go unanswered any longer.

After the man who kidnapped her had been found and consequently arrested Sophie had begged for them to allow her to stay. She pleaded nearly on hands and knees with her hands clasped together in perfect pleading position as the young man of the household, so to speak, sucked away at his giant lollipop.

"Please, I have nowhere else to go; I'm in a strange foreign land away from my home with millions of miles and a freakin' ocean separating me! Even IF I were to go back, I have no one to stay with…" As it stood she had been hopping from person to person, finding room and board wherever she could.

If she had not been kidnapped when she was then she was positive the next place to go was living on the street. Of course that had not been the case and now there was only one option; bribery.

The old man she now knew as Watari had looked at her then back to his charge. When he said nothing she implored "Please, I realize you already helped me and I do appreciate that, but this—"

Suddenly an idea struck her. "I know! What if I helped around the place? Y'know I could clean or organize?" her brows furrowed further. "Or I could help bring you food-"

The slim man tilted his head slightly, still enjoying his treat, one hand in his pocket. He appeared to be thinking about it.

"-for when you're working on a case?" she questioned, seeing the look of contemplation.

Finally he had relented. "I suppose" he stated, turning to head for his computer resting on the desk. Sophie had sprung up with a cheer but Watari seemed less thrilled.

"Are you certain this is an acceptable choice?" he wondered. "After all she is still relatively unknown-""It'll be fine."

"Everything will be alright; she will be no threat to either myself or any investigations in the future."

"Very well" the old man bowed and Sophie leapt over to the bizarre youth, intending to hug him but he stopped her with a warning. "As long as she does not get in the way needlessly or disrupt my obligations."

She had done what was requested of her so far and lived up to her end of the bargain, cleaning up what was needed and delivering the guy his precious sweets but now she wanted to know why.

"Why only sweets?" she held a confused look while the young man called Ryuzaki made use of her offerings, devouring the treats with gusto.

He scarfed down the cookies and pastries, licking his slim gnarled fingers with a slurp. "Mm, because—sugar provides the necessary nutrients for proper brain function" was his quick response.

"Huh?" she stared at him while he had moved on to the wrapped candy beside him.

Clearly she didn't understand.

"So you're telling me that sugar is actually GOOD for you?" she thought this over and Ryuzaki popped a caramel into his mouth. "Indeed it is"

"Okay, well, that certainly is cool but wait—you eat nothing _but _candy and sugary things…that can't be healthy for the rest of you, even _if_ it's good for the mind."

Obviously he was a smart guy, ranking right up there with the likes of Einstein and Sherlock Holmes but there was no way all that candy wasn't affecting him in a negative way; it was impossible!

Still he sat in that awkward position, happily munching away appearing none the better for it. _Well, he hadn't kicked the bucket yet right?_

The girl soon sighed, giving up. She was never going to figure him out Sophie decided. That was probably for the best.

She turned to go but couldn't help herself. "So why do you sit like _that_ then?" She pointed to his bad posture and made a face with one eyebrow set high.

He was not in the least bit perturbed however. "If I were to sit normally, my reasoning skills would decrease by at least forty percent."

"Ah, right…" _should have known_… She thought briefly about asking why he never seemed to blink or was always barefoot but thought better of it.

_Best just to leave it be_ and with that left.

Two weeks later Sophie was fishing around in the expansive kitchen they had; she was attempting to find something for Ryuzaki's ever growing sweet tooth but it seemed as if a trip to the store was needed. He had practically cleaned out the cupboards and the only things remaining in the fridge were sadly nutritious, not in the least bit sweet.

Then she spied sitting on the counter what was possibly the greatest and most delicious looking strawberry shortcake the girl had ever seen; it was huge, caked with frosting and covered in juicy red berries.

"Oh he'll love this!" she cheered making a grab for the cake but Watari stopped her before she could touch it.

"That cake is for Ryuzaki"

"We'll yah I was just going to give it to him now" Sophie didn't understand why he was being so difficult. Then he elaborated further.

"The cake is for Ryuzaki's birthday" he informed. "I was hoping to save it until that time."

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh! Why didn't you just say that from the start?"

"I apologize." confirming it with a bow out of courtesy.

"Wow, so Ryuzaki's gonna be another year older huh? When is it?"

"Approximately three days from now"; Sophie gasped in astonishment.

"Are you serious! Eee!" she squealed high in excitement. In three days it would be the girl's favorite holiday of all: Halloween. She couldn't believe it!

"Aah, why didn't you tell me your birthday was on Halloween? That's so Awesome!" She had run into the other room where Ryuzaki was seated as usual at his computer staring at the screen and the girl began her little dance of joy, jumping up and down.

When he continued to ignore her, she ceased jumping but a huge smile was plastered on her face, lifting the corners of her mouth into a near cat like grin. "It's pretty fitting, having your birthday on Halloween of all things…"

"So, when are we gonna go trick or treating?" she asked him hopeful glee in her voice. Sophie absolutely LOVED Halloween.

Sadly her dreams were crushed. "There will be no such event taking place-"calmly spoken and followed up by a hearty sip of his sugar enhanced tea.

Unfortunately for him, the girl was not so peaceful. "WHAT!" she exploded, her eyes huge and round. "Why aren't we going trick or treating!"

She grabbed him by his baggy shirt, yanking with emphasis. "How can there NOT be trick or treating! Do you even know what Halloween is!" Ryuzaki shook like he was made of jell-o wobbling back and forth with each forceful tug the girl made.

She released him and breathed a deep sigh, attempting to calm herself. "Seriously, I would have thought YOU of all people would appreciate this…"

"Halloween is a day where children of ALL ages go door to door and people give them candy; it's a day of _celebration_!" Sophie eyed him with a pointed stare, seeing no change in his demeanor.

"Are you not getting this? People GIVE you candy!"

"I am aware of the tradition known as Halloween" he replied quite even. Still his eyes were glued to his work.

"Well then, why don't you want to go?" her shoulders were lowered in near defeat.

"Because" taking another slurp from his drink "I have perfectly good candy right here."

A sweat drop formed on the back of her head. _Is that why…_

Suddenly a thought occurred and she smirked like the Cheshire cat. "Actually, we're all out of candy…"

That got Ryuzaki's attention as he peeled his eyes from the laptop long enough to allow Sophie a chance to explain.

"Okay there are three days till Halloween. That gives us enough time to teach you the basics of trick or treating and find you a proper costume to wear!" She rejoiced in her magnificent plan while Ryuzaki nibbled at his thumb quite curious.

He turned from her back to the computer. "Very well, I will agree to go on one condition"; Sophie nodded enthusiastic, urging him to continue.

After a slight pause; "Could you get me some more tea?" Sophie lurched comically forward like a weight had been dropped upon her.

Three days passed and after torturously teaching the unflappable and impossible man called Ryuzaki, Halloween finally arrived. Sophie was excited as ever dressed in wolfish ears and accompanying tail, she grinned much like the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood after swallowing the grandmother.

"Come on Ryuzaki! I want to go!" she whined but giggled shortly remembering what costume she had picked out for him. Going through several options, all of which failed on such a strange person as he, the girl had the ingenious idea to make him a zombie. After all, who wouldn't think he wasn't already one upon first seeing him. When Ryuzaki came out however, he was back in the usual attire, his hands deep in his pockets with the typical slouch she knew him for.

"What? Why aren't you dressed up?" her face held deep lines from her scowling.

"Oh? I believed I was already dressed?" He tugged at his loose white shirt. "Unless I am mistaken…"

Sophie sighed; she should have known better… "Okay fine, whatever. Just let's go, please?"

Several houses and more than a few curious stares later, the pair returned more or less the same as they had left. Sophie was exhausted while her companion was sucking on a lollipop, appearing far better off at the moment.

She slumped onto the couch, her bag of goodies scattered beside it as she heaved a sigh.

"Japan is different when it comes to Halloween…some people didn't even know what the hell we were talking about—"

"Halloween is not a traditional Japanese holiday. It has only recently begun to be celebrated and accepted by the Japanese people" Ryuzaki explained and crunched a chunk off his treat while Sophie glared as best as she could.

"Well a certain _someone_ could have told me that beforehand!"

She slid up the couch, sitting up more. "Also it probably would have been better if you actually wore a costume and said 'trick or treat' instead of just standing there with that blank look on your face expecting everyone to just give it to you."

Every time she rang the doorbell and someone answered, Ryuzaki only stared at them with a creepy look on his face; he never once tried to do it the _right_ way, like they had practiced.

_All that time, wasted_ she grimaced. "I actually thought that one guy was gonna call the cops" she groused. Things had definitely not gone as well as hoped sadly for the girl who was beginning to feel a bit homesick.

"I wish my mom were alive to see this" she said an edge of sarcasm. Her eyes drooped and her head was down as she stroked the fluffy tail at her side. "At least she could have seen how cute I looked."

Ryuzaki had finished munching and eyed the girl inquisitively. He realized she was upset about the death of her parents but there was little to be done currently. Even stranger was the fact that there was candy present yet she still chose to be sad rather than enjoy the luscious bounty scattered before her.

Before he could contemplate further a message popped up on his screen, requesting his detective services. As he read, his thumb rested between his slightly parted lips and he nibbled from time to time.

"Hmm, how very interesting…"

"What is?" Sophie had been curious when she heard the ping of the message, noting his transfixed state. She stood close to him, able to read over his shoulder though that was futile; the only thing she could make out was the letter L in a font she had seen rarely used nowadays.

"It seems I have yet another case to solve" he responded quite somber though she knew this was the type of thing he lived for.

"Oh, well that's great isn't it?" He did not respond further but Sophie hadn't expected as much, too caught up in whatever this new case was. Instead she suddenly remembered she had gotten something for the detective for his birthday and had yet to give it to him.

"Oh, that's right; I forgot! Ryuzaki!" She ran out of the room and snatched her gift, returning to him quickly. "I made you something—er well, technically…"

Ryuzaki slowly shifted his focus back on the girl, waiting for her. She had her hands behind her back but he could smell something sweet. Without delay she produced a cupcake, chocolate with frosting and sprinkles on top.

"Here" she gave it to the youth who took it gladly, his eyes a sparkle. "I realize you already have a cake but I figured a cupcake couldn't hurt."

"Plus it was the only thing I could make—even then I had to have some help" she blushed embarrassed at her lack of ability to cook anything but watched as he eyed it like a prize before biting into it, a sound of approval as he chewed. He went about licking the icing from the top and stuffing the rest in his mouth and then licking each affected finger of its substance.

"Mmm, yes that was good; thank you." He quickly turned back to his monitor to start work on the case.

Sophie smiled with the received compliment.

"Happy birthday, Ryuzaki" Sophie said.


End file.
